


Não conseguimos salvar o mundo e a culpa é sua

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Funeral, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Portuguese, Português - BR, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: Conto feito baseado em uma prompt dado por um amigo pq um dia ele fez a party dele perder em uma partida de Mansion of Madness. Eu acho que esse era o jogo. Ludiasart beta readou e vcs deveriam checar as artes dela no instagram.





	Não conseguimos salvar o mundo e a culpa é sua

**Author's Note:**

> Conto feito baseado em uma prompt dado por um amigo pq um dia ele fez a party dele perder em uma partida de Mansion of Madness. Eu acho que esse era o jogo. Ludiasart beta readou e vcs deveriam checar as artes dela no instagram.

No fim haviam poucas pessoas. A família não era muito grande e os amigos poucos, porém queridos. Talvez o fato de não conhecer muitas pessoas também fosse um dos motivos de nos encontrarmos aqui nesta tarde ensolarada. Todos menos Glória. 

Era estranho estar sem nenhum dos dois. Geralmente mesmo na ausência de um, o outro estaria por perto. Mas agora que Luiz se foi, no dia de nossa última despedida, me encontro ao redor de rostos conhecidos, mas que não oferecem a companhia necessária. Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo me sinto completamente sozinho. 

Acompanhava o cortejo de uma certa distância e o vi subir um pequeno morro, cada vez mais próximos da lápide de sua família. Pude ouvir o som de passos se aproximando. Olhei para trás e notei minha parceira se aproximando rápido. Esperei Glória para que estivéssemos juntos até o final, as pessoas aos poucos me deixando mais para trás. Conforme chegava mais perto foi possível ver que agarrava uma pasta com força, um olhar fulminante em minha direção. 

“Hiram, qual o significado disso!?” Jogou a pasta no meu peito, a surpresa de suas ações me deixando sem reação. “Por que você não fez nada!? Nem sequer nos disse uma palavra! Pior, mentiu para nós!” 

Seu rosto vermelho com lágrimas escorrendo, mas não conseguia encontrar tristeza em seus olhos, somente uma raiva profunda. Pegou no meu colarinho com força me puxando para ela. Dei um passo a frente para recuperar o equilíbrio. O som do meu pé pisando na pasta chamando minha atenção para seu conteúdo espalhado no chão. As poucas palavras que poderia proferir sumindo por completo. 

“Estávamos sempre juntos cuidando dele em casa, na cama do hospital.” Deixou escapar um soluço. “Sempre à espera, sempre à procura quando a solução estava no nosso lado! Vocês eram compatíveis, Hiram! Você e o Luiz. Vocês eram...” Os exames nos nossos pés não a deixava mentir e nada que eu dissesse importaria agora. Respirou fundo tentando manter o pouco de controle que ainda tinha e começou a andar em direção ao sepultamento quase ignorando a minha presença. “Você dizia que ele era nosso mundo, que faríamos tudo e qualquer coisa por ele… nós não conseguimos salvar o mundo, e a culpa é sua.” 


End file.
